Wild Digidestined
by Cardinel
Summary: Ranma is sent to the digiworld, turns back into an 11 year old, and joins up with the digidestined to fight evil!
1. Chapter 1

Wild Digidestined

Chapter 1

Ranma's new friend: Puttimon

Ranma Saotome was not having a good day. Ryouga, Mousse, and Kuno had attacked him as a group, and his fiancées had gotten caught up as well, until Akane had punted him into LEO after he'd gotten Ryouga with a Moko Takabisha. He sighed as he lay back on the roof of the Tendo home 'I wish I was part of something bigger then this, constantly being blamed for everything, being attacked all the time, and being treated like a first prize trophy, It's just to much!' he groaned quietly, thanking whoever was listening that the Tendo's and his father were still out of the house, so he had a few minutes of silence.

One of the few thoughts he had that were not focused around his problems was of the weird phenomenon that the world was experiencing. Tropical places were turning into desert; regions were being flooded in brown water, and hot cities had turned chilly in the middle of summer! Even the smartest minds in the world didn't know what was happening.

All of a sudden, a mysterious glow started shining from the window of Nabiki's room. Looking in, he saw the light emanating from the computer on her desk. Quickly he opened the window and walked over to it. Looking at the screen, he was surprised to see a message, addressed to him, on the screen.

Ranma quickly read it out loud "Dear Ranma Saotome, if you truly want to make a difference, and make something of your life, then press your hand on the screen. Then, hold the item that appears from it in your hand and focus your chi into it. Then your true destiny will take shape." Shrugging, Ranma put his hand on the screen, and his eyes widened when it started glowing again, and then a small, circular object (Season 1 digivice) seemed to emerge from it to land on the desk.

Picking it up, Ranma sighed "Well this is small potatoes compared to my life's usual weirdness, so why not?" and began focusing his chi into the strange digital device. The small octagonal device began to emit a light from its screen and giving off a high pitched noise. Ranma, now thoroughly unnerved, was about to put it down when the device seemed to erupt in a flash of light, which quickly engulfed him.

When Ranma could see again he knew automatically that he was not in Japan anymore. He also realized that he was a lot smaller. Looking around, Ranma realized that he was right next to a lake. Looking into the waters, Ranma nearly had a breakdown.

"I'm 11 again!" Ranma cried out, falling onto his butt.

"Again? You mean you can be like this more then once?" A voice next to him said

"No! It's not normally, but…" Then Ranma turned and looked down, and spotted the speaker. It was a small white ball with a tiny white horn and two yellowish angel wings on its back.

Ranma's response was expected "Who or what are you?"

The creature smiled brightly "I'm Puttimon, and I've been waiting here in the digital world here for you for a long time Ranma!"

Ranma blinked "Digital world?"

Puttimon nodded "Yep! And I'm a digital monster or Digimon for short."

Ranma sighed "this is weird, even by my standards!" Then stood up. "Well, come on then Puttimon, let's go look around. And see what we can" Ranma was cut off when a male voice cried out in the distance. Without even thinking, both human and Digimon raced towards the sound, quickly cutting through the jungle, leaping over fallen logs and running headlong into any danger.

Or in this case, into someone else "Oww!" Ranma said, rubbing his head. Looking up, he saw a pretty brown haired girl with a pink hat sitting on her rear as well rubbing her head through the hat. Automatically his self preservation instincts against angry women and girls. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you up."

The girl accepted his help gratefully "its okay, I'm not hurt, you okay Tanemon?" Ranma looked down to see a small green leafed digimon by the girl's side.

"I'm okay Mimi, the digimon with the boy jumped over me." The little green plant creature identified as Tanemon spoke.

Ranma raised an eyebrow "there sure are a lot of you Digimon around aren't there?"

Tanemon nodded happily "Yep! No matter where in the digiworld you are, there's bound to be at least one of us nearby."

Ranma nodded as Puttimon jumped up on his shoulder. Turning his attention back to Mimi, he asked "how did you get here anyway? I got transported here when this strange gizmo came out of a computer where I live."

Mimi started; she'd been eyeing the muscled body before her. Blushing at being distracted like that, Mimi responded "me and my friends were at a summer camp when we were sucked in through a portal. When I woke up, I found Tanemon standing next to me."

Ranma nodded, just as he expected, she'd been brought here by a strange set of circumstances. His thoughts were derailed when a loud roar came from behind him. Turning his head, what he saw was the biggest frigging bug he'd ever seen!

Mimi was equally as shocked "What is that!"

Puttimon looked frightened "Its Kuwagamon! A nasty bug type digimon. This bug is one bad digimon, even on his good days!"

Ranma knew there was only one option here. He was 11 again, with a non combatant and two small digimon against a digimon that was obviously bigger and stronger. Fighting was not gonna do anything except get them eaten. Therefore their only chance was to "Run for it!" Ranma called, putting Tanemon on his other shoulder and picking up Mimi before bolting like a racehorse from the starting gate, an angry Kuwagamon in pursuit. Ranma didn't stop until it seemed like they'd outrun the overgrown beetle, at which point he put Mimi and Tanemon down.

Then a voice called out "Hey Mimi!" a group of kids all came out of the bushes, each with their own little digimon beside them. When the group met up with them introductions were quickly passed around. The boy with the blue shirt and spiky brown hair was Tai, the Blond in green was called Matt, the girl in the round helmet with the reddish orange hair was Sora, the red headed boy in orange was Izzy, the blue headed boy in glasses was Joe, and the little kid with the green hat was called Takeru, but everyone called him T.K. Their digimon partners were, in order, Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Bukamon, and Tokomon. Further talking was stalled when a familiar roar punctured the air. Turning, they all saw Kuwagamon bearing down on them.

Ranma groaned "Didn't we lose this overgrown pest?"

"Apparently not!" Mimi said. As one the entire gang turned and ran, Kuwagamon following in the air, until they came to a cliff face.

Matt's summary was very telling of their situation "Anyone bring a helicopter?" he asked sarcastically.

They all turned when Kuwagamon landed with a thud on the ground, cutting off any possible escape back into the forest. Ranma growled quietly. "No way down, and no way past that disgusting insect. This looks very bad."

"You said it" Tai agreed.

Kuwagamon began to stomp forward and all the digimon jumped in front of their partners. Koromon stared up at Kuwagamon "We won't let you hurt our friends, no way!" Similar shouts echoed from the other digimon, as they charged forward, to the horror of their partners.

"Wait, Don't!"

"Stop Tsunomon!"

"Don't do it!"

"Be careful Tanemon!"

"Tokomon!"

"Come Back!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Come Back Motimon!"

"Puttimon no!"

Then something strange happened. The digivices with each destined started to glow and eight beams of light shot down from the heavens and struck the eight tiny digimon.

"Koromon"

"Yokomon"

"Tsunomon"

"Bukamon"

"Motimon"

"Tanemon"

"Tokomon"

"Puttimon"

"DIGIVOLE TO……."

"Agumon"

"Biyomon"

"Gabumon"

"Gomamon"

"Tentomon"

"Palmon"

"Patamon"

"Kudamon"

Standing where the little digimon had been was now an orange dinosaur, a strange horned creature wearing a blue fur cloak, a walking plant, a pink bird, a striped seal, what looked like a gopher with wings for ears, a large red bug, and a cross between a fox and a snake. As one the creatures charged Kuwagamon, who tried to take to the air. Tried being the key word.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled out as her vine like fingers stretched out and wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon's attack struck Kuwagamon on the side of the head, causing him to cry out.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon went next, launching a blast of electricity from his wings into Kuwagamon's forehead, causing him to land shakily. Gomamon was happy to unbalance him further by rolling and knocking one of his feet out from under him.

Then Agumon and Kudamon stepped forward.

"Pepper Breathe!"

"Holy Flame!"

The two fireballs smashed into Kuwagamon, who roared in pain, and then Biyomon and Gabumon stepped up.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Their attacks added to Kuwagamon's damage, and set his head ablaze. Agumon then yelled out "All together now! And he, Kudamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Gabumon launched there attacks all at once, smashing into Kuwagamon and knocking him over.

The humans, even Ranma, were amazed. Their new friends had transformed, and kicked that beetles butt! They ran over to their new friends to congratulate them when Kuwagamon got up again!

Ranma grit his teeth "Will anything stop this thing?"

Kuwagamon didn't attack this time; instead, he smashed his pincers into the ground, causing the entire cliff face to break off! All the digidestined could do was cry out as they started to fall.

Next time: The digidestined find themselves on a beach, and facing a new foe! Find out next time on Wild Digidestined: The birth of Greymon!

C: Ah, another childhood fantasy has taken shape here. Ranma is now a digidestined, and will be until the end of season two. This'll be one of my funniest works yet. I'll have action, drama, comedy, even a little romance. I won't say who the pairings are yet, but this little ancient puzzle (which the digidestined will find on a cave wall during the myotismon saga) will give you a small hint.

"_Sincerity reveals this final truth_

_reveals it to the light._

_The two join with love_

_and together, merge with chaos"_

Well, can you guess who Ranma will be paired with by the end of season 2? Send in your answers in your responses, and if you guess right, I will respond and tell you. Five lucky guessers will then be allowed to pick a favorite digimon to appear in a later chapter (I'll stick to the shows guidelines but randomly deviate for Ranma's involvement.) See ya!

BLKRenamon: what he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of Greymon

Disclaimer that I forgot in chapter 1: I do not own Ranma or Digimon. End of story.

Wild Digidestined chapter 2

Birth of Greymon!

The Digidestined all let out various cries of terror and surprise as they fell from the cliff face. Ranma found himself falling with Sora and Mimi nearby, and he instinctively grabbed them and moved them so that they would land on him rather then the hard ground or whatever was below them.

Suddenly, Gomamon's voice rang out "MARCHING FISHES!" and Ranma landed lightly on a raft of floating fishes.

Then Mimi and Sora landed on him, and Ranma had to focus on getting air back into his lungs.

After the two got off him, Ranma noticed that all of the Digidestined and their partners were on the raft of fish, which was paddling downstream. Ranma ignored Gomamon's comments about his fish friends and looked back up, what he saw made his eyes bug out (no pun intended).

"Don't look now gang but our #1 fan is coming down after us!" He called out, causing everyone to look up. Sure enough, Kuwagamon was falling after them.

Gomamon immediately ordered the fishes to speed up, and the group was able to avoid being crushed by Kuwagamon. Unfortunately, they were not able to outrun the humungous wave that Kuwagamon's dive had created. The force from the wave caused them to be rocketed downstream, and amidst the screams Ranma's voice stood out as he yelled "I hate water slides!"

After they'd finally gotten to dry land, Ranma and Kudamon leaned against a tree while the other Digidestined argued about what they should do. He snorted as he heard some of the arguments being used. 'These guys are pathetic! Especially Joe! Doesn't he realize that if we stay here at the bank of a river, there's no cover to shield us from the eyes of Kuwagamon or any other flying Digimon with an appetite for kids. Plus the fact that ground bound Digimon probably use this river as a water supply.' Ranma was drawn out of his internal monologue when Kudamon gently nudged him. Looking up Ranma noticed Mimi and Sora walking towards him. Curious, Ranma turned to look at them as they stopped a few steps from him.

"Uh Ranma" Sora said hesitantly "Mimi and I wanted to thank you, for trying to help us while we were falling."

Mimi nodded "yea, that was really brave of you, especially considering that it looked like we were all fish food at the time."

Ranma just shrugged and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while smiling bashfully, unfortunately he'd forgotten that he was now a kid again, and as such, doing all these things in conjunction had made him look almost sickeningly cute. Mimi was now a blushing pile of goo, while Sora, who had more of a resistance to cute, merely blushed heavily. This of course caused Ranma to become curious, were they embarrassed about something? Deciding it was not important to their situation right now, Ranma changed the subject "So, where are we heading from here?" he asked conversationally.

"The rest of us decided to follow the river to the ocean" Sora said.

Ranma nodded "Makes sense I guess. We can fish there, and we may find a port or something, if Digimon even use ports."

"You never know, this world is 8 kinds of crazy" Sora said with a smile.

Soon after the entire group found themselves on the beach, staring at a bunch of phone booths. Ranma's response summed how they all felt "Just when you think things can't get any stranger. Oh well, I should probably be used to it by now."

Tai stepped forward and entered one of the booths. "Tai, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Seeing if I can reach someone, like the coastguard, or our family's" Tai Responded

"E.T phone home" Ranma muttered under his breathe, remembering a Gaijin movie he'd seen as a kid.

Several other Destined tried phones while their partners watched. Ranma sighed and entered one as well. In the real world, he wouldn't have bothered, as there was no recognizable means of power connected to the booth, but Ranma was fast realizing that most rules weren't applying here. He quickly dialed the number to the Tendo Dojo as he watched the rest of the Destined give up after getting strange responses. He wasn't surprised much when he didn't get anything either. Leaving the booth he sat down beside Mimi and the others, who were going over their supplies.

Tai spoke first "So do we have any food?"

Sora looked through her hip pouch "All I have is a first aid kit. Some aspirin, band aids, and Gauze."

Mimi spoke up "all I have is some burning oil, a broken compass, some cutlery….." With each new item mentioned, she brought it out to be viewed. While the others gawked at her for carrying around so much stuff, Ranma's eyes were drawn to the only other person with a bigger bag, Joe, who was still trying to call for help at the phone booths.

"Hey, what's in Joe's bag?" Ranma asked

Tai looked over and grinned "It's the food! Joe had it all along!" He quickly ran over to Joe to get him out of the booth. "Hey Joe, get over here, you've got all the food!"

As Joe stepped out, muttering about rude people interrupting phone calls, the earth started to shake, and a powerful jet of water erupted down the beach, and headed towards the kids.

"What is that!" Cried out Izzi, while everyone scrambled back, even Ranma.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon replied.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzi asked

This time Kudamon spoke up, with a strange black book in his paws "Shellmon, a Champion level fish type digimon. This walking sushi dish is foul tempered, with an even fouler breathe! His Water Cannon attack will soak you to the bone!"

Ranma blinked "where'd that book come from?"

Kudamon smiled as he put the book away "it's my Digimon Encyclopedia! It has data on every type of Digimon known to exist!"

"Does it say how to beat an erupting fountain digimon?" Tai yelled back

Kudamon was about to respond, when the ground shook, and Shellmon rose out of the sand.

When Shellmon's head popped out of his shell, Agumon ordered a general Digimon attack while Joe tried to climb a cliff to get away. Key word, tried.

"Water cannon!" Shellmon roared as he blasted the cliff face. Ranma was able to grab Joe before he could hit the ground but the Digimon were buffeted by the high pressure stream. In the end, only Agumon, who had snuck a few snacks, had enough strength to get back up and continue to fight.

"Pepper breathe!" Agumon yelled out as he spat a ball of fire at Shellmon.

"Take this!" Tai yelled out as he smacked Shellmon's shell with a metal pole he'd taken from the remains of one of the Telephone booths

Ranma stared "That is one courageous kid"(1) He muttered.

One of the tentacles on Shellmon's head reached out and grabbed Tai, causing him to cry out. When Agumon turned to help him, Shellmon stepped on him and proceeded to start grinding his foot.

Tai was horrified. "AGUMON!" He cried, and an incredible glow came from his Digivice, and struck Agumon.

"AGUMON DIGVOLVE TO…….

GREYMON!"

Tai was let go when Shellmon was forced off the much bigger and stronger reptile that Agumon had become. The other digidestined and their partners heard a flipping noise and turned to see Kudamon with his Digi-pedia open.

Kudamon stopped flipping pages "Here we are! Greymon, a champion level dragon type Digimon! This powerful lizard uses his Mega Horn and Nova Blast attacks to smash around all threats to himself and his friends! Glad he's on our side!" Kudamon finished and closed the book with a flair.

The digidestined could only agree as they watched Greymon and Shellmon face off. Ranma couldn't help but mutter "this looks like a scene straight out of a Godzilla movie." Mimi, who happened to be standing right next to him, started giggling and nodded.

Meanwhile, the two giant monsters had just finished with their ominous stare-down as Shellmon charged Greymon, who held firm against him. Then both Champions launched their attacks against each other. The resultant steam pooled around them as they fought.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai yelled out, As Greymon charged forward and caught Shellmon with his horns. Then Greymon launched the crazy crustacean into the air.

With a powerful "Nova Blast!" Shellmon was sent flying into LEO. In a flash of light, Greymon became Agumon again and collapsed. As Tai went to help him up, he wearily opened his eyes and said "Do you have anything to eat?"

A couple of minutes later, the digidestined discussed what to do while their partners ate, or at least most of them did. One destined was missing, as was his partner, though the food set out for them had been eaten. Sora was the first to notice it. "Where's Ranma and Kudamon?" she asked, which caused the others to look around in a panic until TK spoke up.

"Their up there on the rocks looking at the ocean, see?" He said pointing. The others looked and sure enough, Ranma stood there, Kudamon on his shoulders, the both of them staring out at the sea with focused looks.

"What are they doing" Biyomon asked, and the sentiment was repeated by most of the others. Surprisingly, it was Matt who answered.

"Their focusing themselves, reflecting on all that's happened, and what could possibly happen. I've seen this in all sorts of old martial arts movies." He explained

"Well they shouldn't be alone, let's go join them. This has been a busy day, and we could all use some time to think." Sora said.

While digidestined made their way to their errant companion, Ranma and Kudamon were having their own conversation.

"So what're you thinking boss?" Kudamon asked

"Just wondering about what will come our way in the future, Kudamon" The young martial artist replied.

"It doesn't matter what comes our way boss, as long as we work together, we'll clobber any bad guy that we see."

"He's right you know." Tai said from behind them. As Ranma turned to look at them, he continued "we'll get home in no time if we stick together." The messy haired boy grinned as he waved Ranma over "so come on, we're getting outta here."

"Yeah." Matt added "And let the monsters beware!"

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters, yep that's my plan." Joe said, Gomamon hanging off his shoulders.

Sora walked up and held out her hand to Ranma "well, you coming?" She asked.

Ranma looked at the hand, smiled, and took it "you bet. I'm in all the way." He said.

With a cheer, the Digidestined headed off, to their next adventure……

Next time on Wild Digidestined:

Ranmas voice overview: Wow, things really are starting to get hairy around here! Digimon are digivolving left and right! From Matt and Garrurumon to Joe and Ikakkumon! The only ones that haven't is Kudamon and Patamon, but I'm not to worried about that, what does worry me is the evil I've been sensing from those nasty black gears that have been found in all the digimon that keep attacking and causing problems. And an even nastier aura is at the top of this mountain! Even Saffron didn't feel this evil. Just who, or what, is causing all this, and why? Next time: The face of evil and man is it ugly!

C: I will skip the more boring episodes. I'm not trying to win any awards for length or writing. I'm doing this because I want to. That's basically how all stories start. Now, to give the list of digimon currently requested to appear in this story.

Dorumon

Renamon

Hiandromon

These are guaranteed to appear in either Wild digidestined, or the sequel, Wild Adventures. There was still room for two more, minimum, so I made my own choices to ensure that the minimum of five is at least met.

The two other cameo digimon are:

Ranamon (Her southern girl accent cracked me up)

Lilamon (She'll develop a crush on Ranma, and will drive the other digidestined up the wall! More on that later.)

Theres still a chance that a digimon you like can make an appearance. Just don't be slow, I stop taking suggestions next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Face of Evil

Wild Digidestined

Chapter 3

The face of evil:

Rending Reppamon!

AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, their comments, and their Digimon suggestions. In response to them, I am publicly revealing some juicy bits of info to my readers; Ranma's digital adventures won't end with season 2! I'm taking our pigtailed lady killer all the way to season 5 (And a couple of movies as well as oneshots.) so, to replace the guest digimon requests, I'm putting up a poll for Ranma's season 3 partner! Here are the choices:

Kuramon (the in-training digimon who eventually became Diaboromon)

Demidevimon (I always like the way he looked, his attitude sucked but he looked hilarious)

BlackAgumon (I like virus types and holy digimon, so sue me)

BlackRenamon (My own personal muse, he begged me to put him in, so I did.)

BR: Did not!

And lastly:

Tyrannomon (I always like this digimon, never figured out why.)

Now that the poll is up, one rule. Your vote has to be in a review, and you can only vote once. Also, I already have a biomerge form chosen for him, so that's not an issue. Now, to the important part, THE FIC.

It had been several days since the battle between Shellmon and Greymon, each day bringing with it new challenges. The Digidestined were currently camped at the foot of Infinity Mountain, and Ranma was currently on watch with Kudamon, thinking about all the things that had happened since that first fight.

'It's kinda weird finding myself not only back in time, but in another world!' Ranma thought to himself as Kudamon flipped through his Digi-pedia. 'It's even weirder being in a world of digital monsters, with a bunch of other kids!' he continued, his eyes wandering up the path that lead higher up the mountain as he thought. 'But weirdest of all is that we keep having to solve all the problems we come across, from that yokomon village being harassed to that freaky toy village' Ranma shivered, remembering how he and the others had acted after a hit from that nutty teddy bear, he didn't remember the name, that ran the place. 'Still' he thought with a grin 'Mimi really came through for us that time and kicked that bears butt!' Looking down at Kudamon, Ranma bit back a sigh, as the memory of Palmon's evolution brought up a slightly annoying fact. 'Of the 8 of us, TK and I are the only ones whose partners haven't digivolved yet.' Ranma frowned; slightly annoyed that he was behind everyone else but an 8 year old.

Ranma was jolted out of his thoughts when a girl's voice sounded next to him "Penny for your thoughts?" Ranma turned his head and discovered the voice belonged to Sora, who, along with Mimi and Tai, had become the closest things he'd ever had to friends these past few days (Though if you think back to his experiences in Nerima, you realize that this is not exactly a Nobel prize level of achievement here.). The red haired girl quietly sat down beside him as she continued "I was curious as to how you were doing, you've been on watch all night."

Ranma blinked, as if just realizing that he had in fact been up all night. Even Kudamon had gotten more sleep then him "really? It didn't feel that long to me."

Sora frowned "I'm serious Ranma. You need to relax a bit more. The others and I can keep watch too; you don't have to shoulder the whole burden."

Ranma grinned "so am I Sora, I left my mom when I was a toddler to be trained in the martial arts. Staying up all night is nothing to me, and I figure it would be slightly tougher for you or the others." Sora could only nod, as she knew that few others could remain as alert as Ranma all night.

"Still" She said "You need to sleep some time Ranma. Just remember that any of us can take over at any time."

Ranma looked at her and smiled warmly "Don't worry So-chan, I'll be sure to call on you for help if I'm ever in trouble."

Sora started and blushed, quickly averting her eyes. "g-good." She stuttered. '_Why am I blushing? All he did was agree to my request._' She quickly glanced at Ranma, and then looked away even faster as he stared at her with a confused look on his face. '_But he looked so darn cute when he did it!_'

"You okay So-chan?" Ranma asked, a look of concern on his face at Sora's actions.

"Huh? Oh, err, yes of course! I'm perfectly fine! Hahahaha!" Sora quickly said, trying to wave away his concern.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ranma said as he turned to look up at Infinity Mountain. "You'd better get some sleep So-chan, you'll need all your energy for when we start climbing tomorrow"

Sora nodded and started heading back to the spot she'd been sleeping at, while Ranma's eyes narrowed as he stared up at the Peak of Infinity Mountain. '_And I have a feeling that all of us will need all the strength we can get, especially considering the size of that dark aura I'm sensing._' Ranma shivered unconsciously as he thought about it, and Kudamon briefly looked up, as if sensing his partner's unease. '_Even at this distance, I can feel its power, and the sheer……... Evilness it gives off worries me. Whatever is waiting for us up there is very strong, and very, very bad. I can only hope that we stand a chance when we face him._' Ranma quickly looked over the others as they slept, and a small smile appeared on his face as his eyes reached Sora and Mimi. '_But no matter what comes our way_' he thought to himself '_I'll face gladly. I will never regret answering that e-mail and coming here, and meeting Kudamon and the others. I've only been here for about a week and this place feels more like home then Nerima ever did. Everything I lost coming here I can regain through intense training, but coming here gave me something even better._'

With his mental declaration finished, Ranma settled back down and looked up at the stars of the digital world, a warm smile on his face, his blue eyes glinting in the night with concealed determination.

Several hours later found the digidestined all walking along the narrow path up Infinity Mountain. Well, walking wasn't quite accurate for all of them; Biyomon and Tentomon flew above their partners, Gomamon rested on Joe's back, and TK was being given a piggyback ride by his brother while Patamon rested on his head. Kudamon also avoided doing any legwork by riding on Ranma's shoulders. Ranma himself was on edge, as he'd been getting a bad vibe ever since they'd started up. _'I don't know why, but ever since we started on our way up, I've had this strange feeling……… that we're being watched.'_ Ranma's eyes narrowed as he looked up the mountain, stopping as he did.

Mimi noticed that her friend had stopped and turned to look at him, drawing the attention of the others. "Ranma is everything alright?" she asked.

Ranma didn't move. "We've got company." He announced, causing the digidestined to start looking around nervously.

"Where?" Tai asked, taking charge.

"Above. There's two of them coming, though their taking great care to remain undetected, and from the way their auras read" Ranma turned his eyes from the peak and gave Tai a serious look. "Their really strong."

At that moment a loud roar split the air and two dark shapes landed on the pass, in front of and behind the digidestined. The one in front was a powerful looking humanoid digimon with lion traits, his chest rippling with powerful muscles, and a sheathed sword at his waist. The one behind was a large green ogre, and frankly, no one really wanted to get a closer look at him. Kudamon quickly pulled out his digi-pedia and started flipping through it. Finally he found the correct pages.

"The lion man is called Leomon, and he's a powerful champion level digimon! This jungle warrior fights for honor, and smashes evil with his fist of the beast king attack. The other one is Ogremon, a nasty champion level. This is one mean green bean, and his pummel whack and bone club attacks prove it."

The green bean in question growled in agreement "That's right, now just give up and this won't hurt too much!"

Tai stared defiantly back at the Virus champion. "Ya right! Like we'd ever surrender to guys like you! Ready guys?"

The digimon all nodded as one and 6 in particular began to glow as their partners raised their digivices.

"Agumon digivolve to"

"Biyomon digivolve to"

"Gabumon digivolve to"

"Tentomon digivolve to"

"Palmon digivolve to"

"Gomamon digivolve to"

"Greymon"

"Birdramon"

"Garurumon"

"Kabuterimon"

"Togemon"

"Ikakumon"

Ranma grinned smugly on the outside even as his mind pondered over a small fact on the inside. _'There is something very wrong with Leomon's Aura, as if it's been….'_ Ranma's eyes widened as he realized the truth. Leomon was infected with another of those nasty Black Gears! He turned to state this when a huge aura called to his attention from above. Looking up, Ranma's eyes bulged. The digidestined were alerted by his rather loud exclamation. "What the digi hell is that!" he yelled, pointing up at a demonic figure standing above them. Kudamon quickly flipped through his digi-pedia, then stopped at a page and gasped.

"According to this, He's Devimon, a powerful Fallen Angel champion level digimon. His power is incredible and is expressed through his Evil Claw and Nightmare Wing attacks. He's an evil digimon who wishes to rule over all of File Island."

Ranma's response to this piece of information accurately summed up the situation. "We are so screwed."

Devimon did not waste time with gloating. (He was saving that for later.) Instead, the powerful fallen angel digimon struck the mountainside with his nightmare claw (A staple attack of all Devimons, with the possible exception of Marinedevimon, who has no claws.) causing a massive avalanche. "Take cover!" Tai yelled out.

"Where?" Ranma yelled back.

Devimon sneered as the digidestined were knocked off the edge and down the mountain. The evil digimon gently landed on the ledge as Ogremon and the geared Leomon walked up to him. "My lord" Leomon began "Why did you interfere? Ogremon and I could have"

"Silence Leomon!" Devimon commanded. Leomon stopped, confusion clear in his pupil less eyes. "Despite what you think, three champions against one is not a fight either you or Ogremon would win." The Devil digimon stated. "I have every intention of letting you sink your fangs into them, after they have fallen for my trap."

You could feel the depression in the air around the Digidestined as they trudged along a path away from Infinity Mountain. Everyone seemed a little more despondent, even the energetic Tai seemed upset. The only one who didn't seemed so concerned over their loss to Devimon was….

"Hey Kudamon, what's this Digimon called?"

Ranma. The martial artist was flipping through his partner's Digi-pedia, looking up different types of digimon incase they ever encountered one. Kudamon got up on his shoulders and looked down at the book as the others stared in surprise. The holy fox digimon grinned as he saw the picture on the page. "That's Knightmon, a holy knight digimon who defends the weak and fights evil. Their powerful, but very rare, especially in recent times."

Ranma nodded and grinned. "I hope I get to meet one someday, they look like they'd be a good match."

Matt finally erupted. "What is wrong with you? We just had our Digibutts handed to us, and you're walking along like nothing has happened! Don't you care that there's an evil monster out there who could take us down at any moment?"

Ranma looked at Matt, then snorted and grinned. "As the only one here who actually knows how to fight above the level of a street gangster, I'll be the one who decides weather we've won or lost. That back was not a win, but not a loss either. Devimon didn't attack us, he caused a rockslide which knocked our partners back to rookie. Devimon knew that he couldn't face the combined might of 6 champions with only Leomon and Ogremon to back him up, so he bought time." The digidestined listened attentively, nodding as his words made sense. "His only options right now are to either separate us and deal with us one at a time or gather more power so he can take us on when we're together."

Izzy straightened as he got the implication. "So as long as we stay together, Devimon won't come after us himself, he'll have to rely on his servants, who may not be as smart or as thorough as he would."

Ranma smirked. "Exactly."

Tai grinned wildly. "So all we need to do is stick together, and eventually Devimon will have no choice but to fight us on our terms!"

Ranma nodded at the goggle wearing boy, but then frowned. "There's not all good news however."

Mimi sighed "There never is."

Ranma nodded resignedly at the brown haired girl before continuing. "The problem is, Devimon's smarter then his black geared slaves and Ogremon, and likely is as aware of his options as we are. Since none of us are evil fallen angels, we can only guess at what he will do from what we would do if we were him."

Izzi nodded "we don't know how he thinks, so we can only discern his tactics by listing what ones we come up with and choosing the ones that seem to fit him best, correct?" The future holder of knowledge asked.

Ranma grinned at the computer whiz. "Correct." He said "But I've already got a pretty good idea of what he's going to do. I may not have your smarts Izzi, but if there's one thing I do know, it's how to fight strong opponents. Devimon will probably set traps all over the island with the intent to split us up, while he begins gathering as much power as he can as a backup plan. That way, by the time we finish going through his gauntlet of traps, he'll have enough strength to face us all."

The other digidestined looked nervously around as they walked, T.K in particular was shaking like a leaf, and Joe wasn't far from peeing himself. Then a voice piped up. "Well then, what shall our counter be?" Turning his head, Ranma was surprised to see that the speaker was Tentomon. The large red beetle digimon quirked its head to the side as it waited for an answer. "Well?"

Ranma chuckled "luckily, I do have an idea of how to counter Devimon's tactics, or rather, how to use them in our favour." The chosen children and their partners all listened close; even Matt was interested, although he tried to hide it. "Most of Devimon's traps will likely involve other digimon, likely black gear controlled digimon of the champion and rookie level. The ones that don't we will have to be especially careful with, but the ones involving black gear digimon will enable us to train and grow stronger, all the while releasing more digimon from the winged freaks control. If we train hard, we'll still be out on top when we face Devimon."

Matt raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "That's your plan? Let's wander around and fight any digimon that attacks us? Seems a little sparse if you ask me."

Ranma swatted away the scorn. "Firstly; I've found through experience that any plan involving me has a much better chance of success when it is easily adjustable to fit the situation one finds oneself in. Secondly; do you have a better idea of what we could do after getting knocked around in an avalanche?"

Matt stared back at Ranma, who stood defiantly in front of him. The sandy blonde haired youth opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Joe's exclamation. "Look over there! I can see a building!"

The 8 adventurers and their digital friends ran down the path towards the building. Upon arrival, most of the destined and their partners were in awe at the size of the building, and that it was here at all. Only Ranma and Kudamon were on edge, warily glancing around as they followed the others inside. "You feel it, don't you." Ranma whispered to his partner.

Kudamon nodded, his eyes narrowed. "This whole place, it reeks of evil."

Ranma glanced at the table where the other digimon and destined had started to chow down. Normally Ranma would have been eating away with them, but the food emitted the same dark aura he rest of the house had, and made the pig tailed destined nervous. As Ranma and Kudamon waited at the door of the dinning room, Sora looked up from her plate. "Try some Ranma, this food is really good" the helmeted red head stated after swallowing her last bite.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now." Ranma replied

"How about you Kudamon? Do you want some?" Asked Biyomon, the digimon's beak buried to the feathers in a pie of some kind.

"No thanks, Sempai and I were going to look around the house, make sure that no one else is home." The snow white ferret digimon snickered quietly as the destined froze, some literally in mid-bite. The two turned and were about to leave the dining room when Mimi and Palmon raced up behind them.

"Wait for us!" the two exclaimed. Kudamon looked at Ranma, who shrugged and held open the door for the ladies. Mimi nodded at the pig tailed martial artist. "Thank you."

Ranma waved it away. "No problem, but aren't you hungry? You and Pal-chan were digging in as much as the others."

Mimi blushed, embarrassed at how she'd behaved at the table. "It's alright, I'm full now, and so is Palmon, right?"

The plant digimon nodded, brushing one of her hair petals off of her forehead. "Yep, I'm stuffed to my roots." She exclaimed contentedly, patting her stomach to reinforce the message." I couldn't eat another bite."

"And we're also very curious about this place too, we want to see what else is here." Mimi added in.

"Really Mimi? You said that this was a good chance to get close to Ranmmmmmgh!" Went Palmon, as Mimi quickly covered her mouth.

"D-don't be silly! I'm just curious, that's all!" Mimi said quickly.

Ranma and Kudamon watched this brief interaction between destined and digimon, confusion clear on their faces. Finally Ranma shrugged and headed off, Kudamon on his shoulders, Mimi and Palmon following behind. The foursome visited all over the house, then went out the backdoor too look at the garden. Mimi was amazed at the endless rows of flowers that filled the garden. Everything there was vibrant and full of colour, except for one lone tree. Its trunk was huge, but there were only two branches on it, and there were no leaves anywhere. All in all, it seemed dead. So Ranma was surprised to detect an aura from the tree. "That's very odd." He muttered.

"What's odd Ranma?" Mimi asked.

"This tree. It looks dead, but it has an aura, which means it's a living creature." Ranma answered, then turned when a familiar sound reached his ears, and his chi senses detected an all too well known darkness. "A black gear!" he yelled out, grabbing Mimi and jumping out of the spinning gears path, Kudamon holding on tight while Palmon ducked behind another tree. The gear embedded itself in the 'dead' tree, which began to rumble and shake. Ranma's eye's widened as he realized the truth. "That's no tree" he said as he landed, Palmon racing from her hiding spot and Kudamon leaping off his shoulder's "That's a digimon!"

The gigantic tree digimon turned around, and the two chosen children saw the face of their foe. The eyes and mouth appeared to have been carved out of the tree like a jack-o-lantern, but instead of a normal eye, the digimon's eyes were glowing red, indicating that the gear had fully possessed its unfortunate victim. As the tree pulled its legs out of the soil, Ranma quickly pulled out the digi-pedia. "This guy is called Woodmon" he read aloud. "He's a plant type of the champion level and his woody smasher and bark barrage attacks would even make an environmentalist hate nature."

Mimi grimaced as she pulled out her digivice. "Time to pull out this weed Palmon!" she called as the digivice began to glow.

Palmon nodded and leapt toward Woodmon. "Palmon Digivolve to…."

"Woody smasher!" With a single powerful blow, Woodmon knocked Palmon out of her evolution, out cold, and into Mimi, knocking her over as well. Woodmon grinned evilly as it stomped towards the two, only to stop as Ranma and Kudamon appeared in between him and his targets.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and pointed at Woodmon. "If you want ta get at the girls, then you gotta get by us first you walking piece of firewood!"

Kudamon nodded. "Yah!"

Ranma calmed himself as he slipped into a combat stance. 'No one is going to hurt Mi-chan, Pal-chan, or any of my friends while I'm here! So long as I've got Kudamon with me, I'll take on any challenge that this digital world has to offer, starting with this walking driftwood pile!' Ranma unleashed his aura in preparation for battle, but paused when his digivice started screeching. Grabbing it from where it hung on his belt, Ranma's eye's widened when he realized that the device was actually absorbing his aura! Ranma's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates when he figured out what was happening. 'The digivice is actually absorbing my energy, and storing it until enough has been absorbed to cause digivolution in the partner digimon!' With that thought, Ranma started concentrating his aura around the digivice. The screeching grew louder and louder until a burst of light erupted, blinding all briefly.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Kudamon Digivolve to……."

"Reppamon!"

As the light faded all eyes turned to look upon Kudamon's new form. Reppamon's appearance was basically fox like. His fur was off white, like a polar bears, save for the tips of his ears, which were brown, along with two jagged lightning marks on his face, around the cheek area, and three lines on his forehead. His eyes were covered by his fur, and two strange cloudy objects emerged from either side of the front of his neck, looking very much like a scarf made of thunderclouds, while the back of his neck was blocked from view by a thick mane of pure white hair. Reppamon's chest was wrapped up by a large white and brown rope, whose ends seemed to defy gravity as they shot up over the shoulders and into the air. On his flanks was the yin-yang symbol, and in place of a tail, Reppamon had a tail-blade, which was blue except for the edge, which was silver.

Ranma's first words were "That is so cool."

Woodmon growled angrily and charged forward, aiming to crush the newly evolved Reppamon, only to be painfully repulsed when Reppamon dodged his attack and leapt into the air.

"Time to clear out the deadwood! Flip blade!" Reppamon's blade glowed blue as he did a back flip in midair, uppercutting the immense Woodmon and throwing him back several feet. As the large tree creature slowly got back up, Ranma had an idea.

"Reppamon!" He called. Once he was sure he had his partner's attention, he called out. "You keep Woodmon busy, I'll get behind him and see if I can bust that black gear!" Seeing Reppamon nod, Ranma raced forward, hoping to get close before Woodmon got up.

Reppamon charged forward as Woodmon got up, his claws glowing with energy. Just as Woodmon finished returning to its feet, Reppamon was upon it. "Wild claw!" The spirit fox digimon was able to inflict moderate damage to his barky foe before he was thrown off by the stronger digimon.

"Bark barrage!" Woodmon launched countless small sharp pieces of bark from his two branch arms.

"Wind scythe!" Reppamon responded by back flipping again, this time launching a curved wind blade, which smashed through the bark pieces, and forced Woodmon back.

Where Ranma was waiting. The young martial artist leapt up and struck the black gear in Woodmon's back with a ki charged fist. The gear shattered, and the Woodmon collapsed, out cold. Ranma walked over to his partner, grinning and rubbing his hand. "Guess that's enough gardening for today huh?" Reppamon laughed, and even Mimi and a recovering Palmon giggled.

Ranma quickly helped the girls to their feet, and no sooner were they standing then Mimi hugged him. "Congratulations Ranma! You managed to get Kudamon to digivolve, and you even saved me and Palmon!"

"Yeah." Palmon said as she felt Reppamon's fur. "And as Reppamon his fur is incredibly soft, it feels great." The fox digimon in question blushed at the discovery, however it quickly vanished when the backdoor of the mansion flew open and the rest of the digidestined raced through, digivices at the ready.

Tai blinked at the condition of the backyard. "What happened here?"

Looking around at the damage done during the battle, Ranma could only put his hand behind his head sheepishly and say. "Renovations, I guess."

AN: I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I truthfully have no idea what took me so long. I apologize to those readers who have been waiting, but at last, it is here.

Next chapter: Heading to bed after a long day, the digidestined awaken to find themselves caught in Devimon's trap and separated from each other. Ranma finds himself stuck with Kudamon on a piece of the separated File Island, in the dead of night against a pair of dangerous horsemen. Next time; Devimon's trap: The night of the Knightchessmon brothers.


	4. authors note

An alert to all fans of my story "wild digidestined." I have not abandoned you! I merely have run into writers block about how to proceed. After dealing with devimon, Ranma and friends travel off to the main continent of server and encounter my least favorite villain ever. Seriously, whose idea was Etemon? I am having trouble figuring out what I should do, since I hated his arc but there are some important plot points for the series in it. Send suggestions if you get any ideas that you think would help!


End file.
